warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Crowfeather's Second Chance
[[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]100 Edits!! 18:12, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Chapter~1 Crowfeather yawned and stretched. The sun was just peeking over the moor and Crowfeather had border patrol. Usually, a WindClan patrol would be two to five cats, but today, Onestar strangly requested that only he went. Today, he was patrolling the border the linked up with ThunderClan, which was the stream. Without looking back, Crowfeather raced out of camp and nearly flew off a hill. Suddenly, across the stream, a small, lean light brown shape was bounding toward the tom followed by a gray tabby. As soon as the two cats were close, Crowfeather recognized both cats. Leafpool, (His former mate) and Jayfeather (his son). "Leafpool." Crowfeather gave a tiny nod. "Crowfeather," Leafpool nodded but then mewed, "Crowfeather...I...I..." Leafpool seemed to be looking at Jayfeather. "Crowfeather, I want Leafpool to go to WindClan."Jayfeather looked square in the eye at Crowfeather. "Why would you want to do that, Leafpool?" Crowfeather snorted in disbelife, "I still love you Crowfeather." I nstead of staring at her paws, she stared at Crowfeather with hopeful and pleading eyes. Crowfeather just stiffeled and lowered his voice to a whisper until only Leafpool could hear "Of course you still love me. We had kits together, and now one of them is one of the best fighters in ThunderClan, one is even the medicine cat." Crowfeather nodded to Jayfeather. Crowfeather returened his voice to a normal loudness and kept mewing, "Leafpool, I still love you more than any cat I have ever met, even more than Feathertail." Jayfeather winced, Jayfeather had heard abouthow Crowfeather loved Fearthertail so much and actully named himself after the beautiful silvery tabby. Jayfeathers's thoughts swam like Feathertails home in RiverClan....Crowleaf? OrCrowpool...? No, Jayfeather thought surley,''Crowfeather wouldnt like thoses names for himself.... '' "And I won't let your kits and clan be left struggling. How would Squirreflight feel losing her sister? And Firestar and Sandstorm losing their kit?" Leafpool's tail tip twitched thoughtfully at the muscular toms words. "I can't...I just can't be without you." Leafpool's voice has only a soft whisper. "And you won't." Crowfeather's eyes were full of awkward yet definant love. "Huh?" Leafpool and Jayfeather quoted at the same time. "I decided last night that I'm joining Thunderclan," Crowfeather explained, "I already talked to Onestar. He's not to happy 'bout it, but he trusts Firestar with me." Crowfeather sighed and then continuted, "Ashfoot is my mother, so she's not happy at all. She is actully quite depressed, but she respects Thunderclan and above all, she respects my choice." Chapter~2 Crowfeather walked between Jayfeather and Leafpool toward the tunnle that lead into ThunderClan camp. Leafpool and Jayfeather's pelts pressing assuringly and welcoming against his fur. Crowfeather's mind swirled with all the scents and sounds of the friendly ThunderClan cats. Crowfeather glanced around and then heard a two delighted yet suprised mews come from in front of him. Crowfeather whipped his head around to quick, all he saw was a dark ginger and dark brown spoltch of blurry fur. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw! Crowfeather's eyes flashed with pain as remembered the journey to Sundrown place with Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Stormfur, Feathertail, Tawnypelt, and himself. "Weclome to our camp, Crowfeather." Brambleclaw greeted him warmly yet catiously. Squirrelflight looked pleased her friend was here, yet she look suprised to be welcomed by him as well as Leafpool and Jayfeather. Category:Fanfiction